


Favors

by Promptoschocohoe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promptoschocohoe/pseuds/Promptoschocohoe
Summary: Since loosing his eye sight Ignis has grown used to asking favors from you. One night, however, he asks for something a little more.





	Favors

The man was a mystery.

Blind but independent, intelligent and humble, Ignis could easily best you in a fight and out cook any of your meals, and despite living in the same small flat, you knew very little about the man you were developing a crush on.

The worst part being you could openly stare all you wanted.

It was three steps from the single bathroom to his bedroom, and with your bedroom door open and on your bed, you could catch him with nothing but a towel on if you were lucky. His body was toned beautifully and you wondered how his raised skin felt beneath your fingertips. You were certain you were nothing more than a hunt buddy and room mate, but you didn’t mind - friend or lover, Ignis was great to be around.

He needed help shaving from time to time, and occasionally fixing his hair. These small favors made your day. Ignis was graceful as he slid his razor along his neck, slow as he spread the wax over his fingertips and through his hair. Your job was to press against any nicks and make sure his hair looked fine - and to keep him company, of course. You couldn’t help but stare at his scars along most of the flesh you could see and wonder how he got them. Puckered and pale, you wondered how they felt against your fingertips or lips, and if Ignis knew how they looked. They didn’t look particularly awful, but he was a man that seemed to care about his appearance. Ignis never asked you however, and he never talked about himself too much.

He asked about you. Quite a bit. Who you were before the night fell, who you wanted to be when the dawn returned. As each day with Ignis progressed, your plans for the dawn became more and more confusing.

Where would Ignis go? Why did you want to follow?

“May I ask a favor?”

Ignis’s question brought your attention back to the present, where you sat on the lumpy sofa eating dinner with Ignis next to you, the radio coming in and out and the few candles casting flickering shadows along the dirty walls. It was a question Ignis asked you multiple times a day with no pride or pity, and you were more than happy to fulfill any favor he asked of you.

“Of course.”

“It’s been years since I’ve danced. Would you mind if we did so?”

Pink Ignis couldn’t see crept into your face. Your heart dropped some as you slowly pushed your food away.

“I would love to, I just don’t know how - I’ve never danced before. I’d just step on your feet.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie. You had danced some in the past, sure, but not the way you were certain Ignis wanted. Slow and graceful, your body pressed to his, his hands holding yours. The act seemed so intimate the last thing you wanted to do was mess it up.

Ignis hummed and stretched, his long arms bending over his head. He looked rather cute in his loose sweater and worn jeans, the hems near his naked feet frayed and the color faded. His skull necklace was faithfully just below his clavicle.

“If you’re going to step on my feet, you can simply stand on them,” Ignis smiled. “It would help me guide you as well.”

“Oh - I suppose…”

Ignis rose and offered his hand a little to the left of you before bowing slowly. You couldn’t help but giggle as you took his offered hand and carefully stepped onto his feet. He extended your held hands and slowly slid his other to the middle of your back, although you wouldn’t have minded it a little lower. Shyly, you placed your free hand on his shoulder, your body tingling at the feeling of his hand in yours. It was callused and scared, but delightfully warm.

The radio was playing a soft tune you couldn’t quite place between the static and your own heart pulsing in your ears. It didn’t matter - you would have danced in complete silence if it meant being this close to him.

True to his word, Ignis guided you slowly across the candle lit room, swaying softly to the music. Even in the darkness you could see a small smile spreading across Ignis’s face.

“I taught Prince Noctis to dance this way,” Ignis confided with a little laugh. “He couldn’t dance to save his life, but it suddenly because highly important to learn when he was to wed Lady Luna.”

You couldn’t help but smile yourself. You hadn’t known the Prince personally, but you had seen pictures of the broody looking teenage boy plenty of times. You couldn’t imagine him on Ignis’s feet, trying to take mental notes.

“Was he any good?”

“Gods no.”

You broke out into laughter, leaning your head into Ignis’s chest and threading your fingers through his because it felt right. You felt more than comfortable in this moment - you felt warm and safe, content for the first time in years.

When your laughter faded to a smile you realized you should back away some, perhaps give Ignis some space. He had slowed just enough for you to notice and you were almost certain he had lowered his hand a little. Your throat became dry at the thought. Of course you had fantasized about having sex with Ignis, but what would happened if it was to become more than a fantasy? The world in the present was no time to start relationships or families - there was barely enough resources as it was, and why build an emotional attachment if they could be ripped from you in a moment’s notice?

“Your laugh is so lovely,” Ignis whispered. “As are you.”

It took a moment for the words to process. Even when they did and you were repeating them in your mind you still weren’t sure what to say.

“You are too,” you replied, somewhat lamely. “I…I think you’re very handsome.”

Ignis smiled a little, but couldn’t take your compliment to heart. He had spent years blindly mapping his scarred skin and doing everything in his power to not sob at the weight of his loss. He had come to accept things as they were quickly and knew self pity would get him nowhere, but he still couldn’t grasp anyone finding romantic or intimate attraction to him. It didn’t stop his own arousal coming from time to time.

Including now.

Dancing with you so close to him had his hormones sparking like a live wire. You smelled wonderful and the skin of your hand was soft against his, and he couldn’t stop imagining how you would feel against him. You had his heart palpitating and his throat dry. Against his better judgement he lowered his hand a little more. He was certain he heard your breath hitch some. Years ago he would never have dreamed trying to do this with a woman he wasn’t seeing, but the years of more than one darkness had made him a weak man.

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” Ignis asked tenderly. “You can tell me no.”

“If you want to,” you answered, just above a whisper.

“I have been for some time now.”

You met him half way, his lips a little dry but not unpleasant. He kissed you as if it were a dance, slowly and with great passion, until the two of you were, for lack of better word, making out.

Back on the couch Ignis was holding you close to him while his tongue made a home of your mouth, groaning softly as your hands tangled in his loose hair. His trembling hands roamed your clothed back and his ever growing erection was pressed against your thigh. In a moments weakness you grinded against him and felt a surge of pride when he throbbed.

You were confused when he pulled away, both of you breathing heavy, the air somehow hotter, a need present that neither of you were sure how to address.

“Darling, it’s been some time since I’ve been intimate with a woman,” Ignis confessed, his hands outlining the clasp of your bra. “We may stop at any time if you choose to continue, but I may need some…guidance, if you will.”

You pulled from his embrace slowly and rose from the couch. As quietly as you could you removed your shirt and bra, smiling at Ignis’s apparent confusion. You slowly straddled his lap - an action that made him swallow thickly - before taking his hands and pressing the open palms against your naked breasts.

His lips parted slightly at the contact, his eyes widening before relaxing as he gently cupped them and thumbed your nipples. Your own eyes closed as your hands trailed down his clothed arms. Heat was spreading through your body and as much as you wanted this moment with Ignis, you weren’t sure if you could take much foreplay.

You cried out as Ignis gently pinched your nipples, your hips grinding against his tented jeans. Your arousal only grew as he pressed his lips against your breasts, kissing your flesh and running his tongue over your hardened nipples.

“Ignis, please,” you begged, your voice evidence of your need.

He stripped you easily, carefully laying you on the couch when he was finished and began to undress himself. In the dim candlelight you could see scars stretching over the skin being revealed to you. You couldn’t help but stare as he dropped his boxers, his cock freed and dripping, thicker than you imagined and his pubic hair neatly trimmed.

“You never ask for help shaving there,” you teased. “I wouldn’t mind, you know.”

“Oh, I may be asking for a lot more help after tonight,” Ignis whispered, making his way to you and getting comfortable between your spread legs. “I’ve been taking to my hand when my thoughts of you become too strong for quite a while now.”

The thought of Ignis masturbating to you was overshadowed by his fingers gently trailing your inner hips. You gasped and jerked, not used to the sensual touch. Ignis continued his touches until he found your wet heat and easily spread your lips apart.

“I’ll go slowly,” Ignis promised, swallowing thickly as he lined up with your warmth. “And tell me if it’s too much.”

He nearly came from your warmth and moan. You tightened around him with every inch, your nails gripping the couch as Ignis gripped your hips. He was almost overwhelmed - the scent, the warmth, the act itself. He didn’t need his sight to know you were beautiful, and for a moment, he was certain he loved you.

He stopped when his pelvic bone was against yours. The two of you trembled and breathed heavily, wondering who should make the first move. Lust driven and cloudy minded, it was you that spoke first.

“Please fuck me.”

Permission was all Ignis needed. Falling back to his knees he pulled your hips upward, leaving your back on the cushions and giving you limited control. He began slow, trying to get a feel for your body and your reactions, and to give his own body time to adjust to the long overdue sensations. He was afraid he may bruise your hips with his grip, but your flesh against the pads of his scarred fingers was intoxicating, and he would hold you like this until you told him to stop.

You never did. Ignis brushed against both your G-spot and cervix with each thrust, and adding your own finger to the mix only heightened your pleasure. You were gasping and shuddering as Ignis breathed heavily, your name falling from his lips and making you wetter each time. You legs tightened around his hips and he let go of them, leaning over you completely and lowering his mouth to your neck. You cried out as his teeth sank into your clavicle, then your shoulder.

Your arms wrapped around his back as he began to thrust faster, his love bites getting longer and sloppier. You bared your neck to him as you struggled to keep your eyes open, your pleasure almost overwhelming as it began to build. You were a mess of wetness and jumbled words, and when Ignis pressed his hand between the two of you and began to massage your clit, you came with a jolt that had your vision darkening.

You could feel Ignis shifting quickly and a splash dangerously close to your opening. You were currently too blissed to care, grateful Ignis even had the foresight to pull out at all. There was a box of condoms in your room you had completely forgotten about until his finish was dripping from your labia and inner thigh.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked after several moments, still trying to catch his breath. He was certain he had pulled out on time, but other than your breathing you were rather quiet.

“Yeah,” you promised, rising slowly and cupping your lovers face as you brought your forehead to his. “It’s just been a while for me too. Are you okay?”

“Quite,” Ignis sighed, his hands coming to rest over your own as he pressed a kiss to the tip of your nose. “I just can’t imagine sleeping alone after this, however. You wouldn’t mind doing me the favor of coming to bed with me, would you?”

A grin broke out over your face and you kissed him instead of answering. Ignis easily picked you up and carried you in his arms, making sure to stop and let you blow out the candles before he took you to his room. He laid on his back while you traced his scars as if they were beautiful to you. Perhaps they are, was Ignis’s last thought before drifting to sleep. Your own eyes grew heavy in his arms, and you felt protected, safe, and loved.

Perhaps you were.


End file.
